The Time We Were Not in Love
by Aileen Shen
Summary: Kita memang ditakdirkan untuk bertemu, tapi bukan untuk bersama. [#NHTD6] / [Prompt #06]


**The Time We Were Not in Love** **  
**  
 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.** AU. First POV (Hinata Side). Fast plot. Standar warning. **Untuk event #NHTD6 dengan tema #06**. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan melepaskan berbagai ide liar dikepala.

 **Chara:** Hinata  & Naruto **Genre:** Hurt/Comfort  & Friendship **Rating:** K+

 **The Time We Were Not in Love ©** **Aileen Shen**

* * *

 _Kita memang ditakdirkan untuk bertemu, tapi bukan untuk bersama._

* * *

Sejak awal aku tahu dasar hubungan kita salah. Aku dengan keenganan untuk memiliki pasangan dan kau yang ingin balas dendam dengannya. Entah kenapa diantara semua orang, takdir memaksa kita untuk terikat bersama.

Apa Tuhan bosan melihatku yang menjalankan kehidupan monoton sehingga mencoba mengikatku bersamamu?

"Jadilah pacarku ... maksudku, pura-pura pacarku," perkataanmu sore itu dimana aku tengah makan _frozen yogurt_ dengan _topping logan_ serta _choco chip_ menatapmu dengan horor.

—kenapa aku diantara semua perempuan yang ada disekitarnya?

"Kenapa aku?" pertanyaan wajar, sangat wajar bagiku. Kita berdua sudah sangat tahu apa yang sebenarnya aku inginkan, tidak ingin terikat dalam hubungan apapun agar aku tidak terlibat drama konyol apapun.

"Karena diantara semua orang, kaulah yang tidak akan mungkin jatuh cinta denganku."

Oh. Masuk akal juga alasannya.

Jadi diselembar tisu yang disediakan gratis di cafe yang sedang kita sambangi, kita berdua menuliskan perjanjian apa saja yang harus dipatuhi selama kita dalam ' _hubungan_ ' (sialan) itu. Aku hanya merasa jika mengiyakan perkataan konyolmu itu, kau berhenti menganggu hidupku. Hanya satu bulan saja dan aku setelah itu bisa bebas ... serta mendapatkan satu set buku impor favoritku.

( _Girl)friend with benefit, huh? Who care?_

* * *

—sial, kenapa sudah masuk dua bulan? Mana janjinya yang ditandatanginya dua bulan yang lalu? Aku muak terkat dalam hubungan tidak jelas ini.

"Sebentar lagi, kumohon Hinata. Setelah masalah ini beres, aku segera memutuskanmu."

"Dari minggu lalu kau hanya menjanjikan hal yang sama padaku, Naruto. Maksudku ... sampai kapan pembalasan dendamu itu selesai? Sampai mereka berdua putus?"

Kau terdiam dan aku menghela nafas. Aku memang bersahabat dengan perempuan yang disukai olehmu dan alasanku mau berada didekatmu karena aku muak mendapatkan curhatan _annoying_ tentang dirimu yang bersikeras untuk menjadi pacarnya padahal dia sudah memiliki lelaki yang dicintainya.

Hubungan ini sejak awal salah dan berkembang semakin rumit. Dan seharusnya Hinata mendengarkan kata hatinya yang tidak mengizinkannya untuk masuk ke dunia memusingkan ini.

Apalah arti berbagai _bookset_ yang didapatkannya selama ini jika pada akhirnya dirinya tidak sempat menyentuhnya dan membacanya saking sibuknya mengurus semua drama selama dua bulan ini?

"Hinata ..."

"Bualan apa lagi yang akan kau keluarkan padaku agar aku mau memperpanjang kontrak konyol kita ini? Dan sebaiknya cepat saja kau katakan karena aku sibuk."

Kau menghela nafas dan sejujurnya aku tidak begitu peduli. Aku sengaja membuat diriku tampak buruk agar kontrak hubungan ini segera berakhir. Lagipula aku muak selalu mendapatkan pertanyaan seputar bepacaran seperti "gimana caranya dapat lelaki bule?" ataupun "kalian sudah melakukan apa saja? _Kiss? Sex?_ "

—andai mereka tahu bahwa waktu yang kuhabiskan bersamanya selalu kugunakan untuk mengejeknya habis-habisan tentang rencana balas dendamnya yang tidak membuahkan hasil apapun. Katakanlah aku jahat, tapi memang kenyataanya seperti itu adanya.

"Lusa bisa temani aku ke rumah sakit untuk _check up?_ "

"Untuk apa? Aku bukan siapa-siapa kamu kan?"

"Siapa bilang? Statusmu sekarang adalah pacarku ..."

Aku membuang muka saat mendengarkan perkataannya barusan. Sejak awal aku tidak pernah menganggap hubungan ini ada dan sekarang lelaki itu dengan seenaknya mengatakan aku adalah pacarnya? Menggelikan.

"Hinata ..."

"Jam berapa? Jam satu siang aku ada kuliah dan presentasi kelompok."

 _Say the truth ... what kind this relation(shit) between us?_

* * *

"Menggunakan penyakitmu itu hanyalah menunjukkan bahwa kau lelaki yang memang tidak pantas untuk bersamanya."

Sekarang aku sedang berada di ruangan kemoterapi dan tepatnya tengah menjengukmu yang tengah melakukan perawatan rutin. Komentarku barusan adalah opiniku setelah muak dijejali dengan ocehan _despreated_ lelaki itu yang tidak kunjung dijenguk oleh perempuan yang dicintainya.

"Dan bisakah kau tidak sakratis sehari saja?! Aku muak mendengarnya!"

"Kalau begitu putuskan aku dan kau bisa bebas dari perempuan _bitch_ sepertiku."

Kami berdua tampak tidak begitu peduli dengan seluruh atensi yang tertuju pada kami, karena inilah cara kami berdua berkomunikasi. Aku tidak butuh lelaki yang tidak bisa menerima _bad tounge_ milikku dan lelaki di depanku juga salah satu yang harus segera aku singkirkan dalam hidupku. Aku muak mengurusi hidup orang lain dan tidak bisa menikmati waktuku sendiri.

"Kenapa tidak menjawab? Atau aku yang perlu menyudahi ..."

"Hinata, bisakah kita membicarakan ini setelah aku selesai kemoterapi?"

Aku menghela nafas mendengarnya. Lagi, pertanyaan itu selalu dibelokkan dengan berbagai alasan. Ini sudah bulan ketiga mereka berpacaran dan Hinata benar-benar sakit kepala dengan semua perkembangan yang ada disekitarnya. Hinata muak dengan pertanyaan sampai dimana hubungan mereka berkembang, bagaimana dirinya harus mendengarkan rengekan dari orang-orang tentang cinta padahal dirinya sendiri bahkan tidak yakin masih memiliki cinta di dalam dirinya ataupun harus pura-pura tidak tahu jika sahabatnya sedang berusaha menghancurkan hubungannya dengan Naruto—meskipun aku ingin berkata bahwa aku sangat tertolong jika dia sesegera mungkin melakukannya.

"Kau selalu melarikan diri, jadi kenapa kau berharap ada yang menerimamu dalam pelarian itu, Naruto?"

"Dan kau sendiri menerima seorang pelarian dalam hidupmu, Hinata."

"Pertanyaannya, apakah aku punya pilihan untuk tidak menerima seorang pelarian sepertimu?"

"Tidak, karena kau tahu bagaimana aku jika bertekad terhadap sesuatu."

" _Then case closed._ "

" _Really? So, what about us?_ "

" _We are fake, if you can't remember._ "

Mereka terdiam dan Hinata memastikan masker yang digunakannya masih terikat dengan kencang, karena perawat yang mengantarkannya ke dalam ruang temoterapi untuk menemui Naruto bilang maskernya harus terpasang dengan benar agar dirinya tidak menghirup obat-obatan kemoterapi yang berbahaya.

"Cepat sembuh dan segera selesaikan misimu untuk balas dendam."

Saat Hinata beranjak dan hendak menutup pintu ruangan itu, Naruto berkata dengan keras—nyaris berteriak—yang membuat perawat melotot kearah lelaki itu. "Hinata, besok kau datang bukan?"

"Menurutmu?" Hinata tidak ingin memberikan kepastian apapun dan segera menutup pintu ruangan kemoterapi itu.

— _because I'm so sick with this situation. Bring me back to my comfort life before._

* * *

Aku akhirnya tersenyum di depanmu untuk pertama kalinya sejak kita memulai hubungan (pura-pura) ini. Hari dimana yang kunantikan akhirnya tiba juga dan meskipun harus memakan waktu setengah tahun, aku tetap saja senang mendengarnya.

"Selamat, akhirnya keinginanmu terwujud juga." aku tetap tidak bisa menahan senyuman yang terpatri di wajahku. Abaikan saja rasa sakit yang menjalari sudut-sudut bibirku, aku benar-benar merasa bebas sekarang.

"Hmm ..." aku tahu suara itu terdengar enggan, tapi siapa yang peduli? Akhirnya aku terbebas dari hubungan laknat ini.

"Jadi hari ini hubungan kita _officially_ berakhir bukan?"

"Ya, Hinata."

Mungkin aku adalah satu-satunya perempuan yang sangat senang saat hubunganku dengan seseorang berakhir. Tapi sebenarnya perlu diingatkan bahwa aku tidak menginginkan hubungan ini sejak awal dan wajar saja reaksiku seperti ini bukan?

"Ayo rayakan hubungan kita yang telah berakhir dan kau sudah berhasil menghancurkan hubungan Sakura!"

"Hinata, dia sahabatmu bukan? Kenapa kau sangat senang dia putus dengan Sasuke?"

"Karena sejak awal aku mengenal Sasuke, aku tahu Sakura hanya akan tersakiti. _And speak about best friend, why you not happy? You want they break up from beginning._ "

Kau tidak mengatakan apapun dan akupun yang pada akhirnya memesan makanan yang ingin kumakan dengan perasaan bahagia. Aku boleh saja dikatan teman berwajah dua, tapi berdasarkan logika, Sakura untuk apa bertahan dengan Sasuke yang terus-terusan menyakitinya dengan ketidakpastian hubungan mereka dan malah _flirting_ sana-sini dengan perempuan lain?

 _At least_ , dia tahu masih punya lelaki yang mencintainya dan tetap setia mengejar-ngejarnya meskipun sudah memiliki pacar—yang merupakan sahabatnya sendiri—yang hanya digunakan sebgai batu loncatan saja.

"Oh iya Naruto, kau yang bayar semuanya ya."

"Hmm."

Hinata melihat _smart phone_ miliknya dan mendapati pesan dari Sakura tentang Sasuke yang mengkhianatinya dan seolah-olah dunianya telah berakhir. Hinata mengetikkan balasan dengan cepat sambil menyeruput minumannya.

 **Hinata:** _Lihatlah sekitarmu, masih ada yang menunggumu untuk menjadi orang yang melindungimu di sisimu. Naruto misalnya._

 **Hinata:** _Dan sebelum kau bilang kami pacaram, tidak. Aki baru saja putus dan_ feel free to take him now.

"Hinata ..." suara itu membuat Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dari layar _smart phone_ miliknya dan menatap Naruto dengan tanda tanya besar. Wajahnya sedih karena harus mentraktir Hinata di tempat makan yang mahal ya?

"Ya, Naruto?"

" _Are you happy_?"

" _Yes!_ "

Naruto tersenyum dan tidak bertanya apapun lagi. Saat makanan mereka datang, Naruto segera memisahkan potongan cabai yang ada di piring makanan Hinata sebelum memberikannya kepadaku.

"Kau tahu darimana aku tidak suka cabai?"

"Obesrvasi selama ini."

"Oh."

Hari itu adalah hari terakhir kita bertemu dan berbicara, karena selanjutnya kau selalu bersama Sakura ataupun berada di rumah sakit. Aku merasa ' _bersalah_ ' pada Shion yang menginginkan Naruto menjadi pacarnya namun impian itu harus ditepisnya jauh-jauh meskipun aku sudah putus dengan Naruto.

 _Are you happy? Definetly yes!_

* * *

 **Waks, pedek plus gantung pula ini. Tapi sengaja sih, soalnya aku hanya mau menuliskan hal yang aku rasakan saat dulu menjalani hubungan 'pura-pura' pacaran. Gak usah dikasihani aku ataupun tokoh cowoknya, toh pada akhirnya kami tidak mendapatkan apapun juga.**

 **Pesan moral:**

 **Kalau sudah ditolak, just move on. Gak usah ngeyel ngejar-ngejar orangnya sampai ngecengin sahabatnya biar bisa jadi batu loncatan, ahahaha #diyam**

 **Aileen Shen  
18/07/2015**


End file.
